


My T-Shirt

by thethingthathasnoname



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 19:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethingthathasnoname/pseuds/thethingthathasnoname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short fluffy oneshot about Stephen in Frank's t-shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My T-Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing as is the same for all my fics on Bad Education (can I do that?)

“Babes!” came a call, cutting through Frank’s comfortable sleep like an icicle. He groaned loudly and rolled over, pulling the covers over his head. “Come on! We’ll be late for school!”

“5 more minutes…” Frank sighed.

“No. You told me last night that I had to get you up at exactly 7:00.” Stephen reminded him and Frank could have punched past-Frank in the face as he remembered.

God dammit.

If he knew anything about Stephen, it was that he was persistent. He wouldn’t stop until he got what he wanted so it would be better for both of them if Frank just gave in now.

He groaned again and groggily opened his eyes.

“Good morning, beautiful.” Stephen grinned at him when he saw that he was awakening.

“Morning.” Frank replied, still half asleep. He glanced over to see Stephen checking himself out in the mirror. And had to do a double take. “Is that my t-shirt?”

“Yes.” Stephen replied, doing a little twirl. “Do you like?”

Like? Like?! Frank freaking loved it. The baggy black t-shirt was just slightly oversized on Stephen even though it fitted perfectly on Frank. It was a pleasant reminder how much bigger Frank was than Stephen, which both in the relationship enjoyed. It hung to just below his sweet derriere… and he wasn’t wearing anything else. Frank sat bolt upright.

“I do indeed, fair maiden.” Frank smirked, appreciating the… view. Stephen glanced over his shoulder, noticed the look on Frank’s face and laughed.

“Not now, love. We have school to go to.”

“Who needs school? We never learn anything anyway.” Frank countered, starting to crawl along the bed.

Stephen turned back to the mirror. “We’ve been over this; it’s an important part of your life which is a necessary life requir... Ahh!” he was cut off by Frank grabbing him round his waist and pulling him onto the bed. “Frankie! Not now!” he giggled.

Frank pinned his arms above his head and furiously kissed him. “Yes, now.” He muttered, in between pressing kisses down his neck. “When you look this good.” He left a glimmering hickey on his neck. “Always now.” Another hickey. “Mine.” He practically growled. “All mine.”

“So you like it when I wear your clothes, huh?” Stephen grinned wickedly, moving back for a second.

“Yes, fuck yes. So much yes. Mine.” Frank repeated, pulling him back in to kiss him more.

“Frankie! School!” Stephen attempted.

But school was soon forgotten, at least for the minute, as Frank pinned Stephen back to the bed with a final cry of “Mine!”


End file.
